Second Chance
by NeoTroi79
Summary: Casey always falls in love from a distance.  But when her fantasy threatens to become reality, can she let go of the past to let it happen? AbbieCasey It's gonna be good!
1. Chapter 1

YAY! I know, it only took me forever and a half to write again, but I promise, I did good this time. Ok, this is inspired from the challenge from sneekie, who reviewed on one of my stories asking for a AbbieCasey fic. So here it is! It gets a little dark, but I promise it has a happy ending. Italics are thoughts except in obvious circumstances.

* * *

Casey Novak looked across the table at those big eyes. _God I love big eyes._ Her hands fidgeted beneath the table as her mind danced on the fence of a self-induced tease and torture session of erotic and decidedly inappropriate images. 

Across the table, thoroughly unaware of her lunch date's predicament, Abigail Carmichael searched for the waitress, eager for a refill on her iced tea. Finally placing her order, she turned back to her companion.

"So, how do you like it in SVU?"

Casey cleared her throat, praying that she successfully hid her awkwardness. "I'm doing alright. The team is really supportive and I've won my share of cases."

Abbie smiled, "Oh, come off it. It's a rush to nail the bastard, admit it."

The redhead was taken aback for a moment; _I can't believe she swore like that…such beautiful lips…oh crap_. She smiled broadly to cover her thoughts, "I admit it. I really love the work I do."

The older woman nodded, "That's better. Don't be afraid to shout it once in a while."

The waitress came and placed a cool iced tea in the place of an empty glass. Abbie paused until the girl left. "I was only with Cragen's team for about a year, but I learned so much about human nature… about the way people's minds work. It was a fascinating experience. I'm sorry I had to leave it."

Casey was curious, "Why did you leave?"

Abbie shrugged, "I was just a fill in. They assembled a completely new team and no one had a light enough caseload to take them. So there was a political corporate shuffle…and I ended up at SVU. I was a little bitter...but it passed quickly as I realized exactly how much of a role I had in the victims lives."

Casey nodded, "I know exactly what you mean."

Abbie continued, "Then Alexandra came into the picture and I was transferred to Detroit."

"Alex was an incredible ADA, I heard. The team took it very hard when she died."

The brunette leaned in, concerned, "Were they horrible to you?"

Casey smiled at the long forgotten resentment. "They were... cautious."

"I'm sure." Abbie smirked. "You don't have to lie to me, Novak, I know how stubborn Olivia, Munch, Elliot and Cragen are."

The redhead twitched her eyebrow in sarcasm, "Olivia especially."

Abbie nodded knowingly. "Well, Ms. Novak…"

"Call me Casey, everyone else does."

"Casey, then,"

The redhead licked her lips. _Say my name again…_

"So, I'm sure you're wondering why exactly I asked you to lunch." Abbie continued, still oblivious.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Caesy joked, "I mean, you came all the way from Detroit and I'm the one you wanted to see?"

"I know it seems odd. I wanted to know how the team was really doing. I enjoyed working with them so much, but we didn't part on perfect terms. Honestly, I'm not sure how I'd  
be received if I just walked unceremoniously into the precinct, so I called you." Abbie fiddled with the sweating glass of iced tea and looked up at Casey, a guilty look in her eye. "Are you angry with me for using you?"

_Not when you look at me like that._ Casey shrugged, "No, not at all, I got to meet the great Abbie Carmichael and I got free lunch."

The brunette grinned at her absolved embarrassment. "You know, it's not like meeting the young upstart Casey Novak wasn't a pleasure either."

Casey took the compliment, "Thank you, but you don't need to flatter me, I'll give you the information that you want." She teased.

Abbie blushed as the ADA continued, "Well, bad news first. Elliot's fallen on some hard times; his wife left him with the kids. He is obviously crushed, but with the team, he's doing ok. Munch is still up to his neck in conspiracies and his new partner, Fin, is rough around the edges, but a great detective."

"And Olivia?"

"Olivia." Casey said slowly, "Olivia is doing well…really well."

Abbie nodded. "Good."

Casey studied her older counterpart; _Did you have the same feelings I did?_ She wondered. The redhead had swooned over the delicate Olivia Benson when she first walked into the 1-6th precinct, but the infatuation had faded with time. They had become good friends since then, but Casey always wondered what would have happened if she had done something about it. _But that was long ago_.

She met Abbie's eyes again, _God those eyes_. "You know," she started. "You should come down to the precinct anyway. I'm sure they'd love to see you again."

The brunette seemed to consider this for a moment. "Maybe," she muttered. After a pause, "Well, thank you for being my lunch date." She stood, obviously intending to leave. The redhead followed.

"Anytime, thanks for lunch. I owe you." she offered.

"Anytime," Abbie returned.

They walked out to the busy New York street. The brunette reached her hand out, calling for a cab. One was immediately provided for her.

Abbie turned back as she got in the cab. "I had a great time. Good luck, Casey Novak."

The ADA almost called out a goodbye, but the brunette was too fast for her. The cab sped away.

Casey was left, a statue on the bustling sidewalk. She couldn't help feeling a little less complete as she watched the taillights of the cab turn the corner. _Great. Another pining, another omission, another long night by myself. Why is my life always like this?_ She sighed and glanced at her watch. "Back to work," she mumbled to no one in particular.

----------------

That night Casey slipped into bed. She stared at the ceiling, her mind in a thick fog stumbling around for a clear thought. As she tried to get comfortable, her hand drifted across her own stomach, under the covers. _I wonder what Abbie's lips feel like. Stop thinking about it. _ She scolded._ She'd never consider me, I'm not good enough for her. I'm just…fake. Besides she's going back to Detroit. It's not happening._

Her fingertips moved up, gently caressing her breasts as it passed, to stroke her neck. She moaned softly as her fingers moved across her collarbone. _Why do I do this to myself? Maybe there is a chance. Don't lie._ The movement of her hand on her jawbone coaxed the truth from her unconscious. _I would fall in love if I let myself. But I can't. I won't. There is too much at stake. There is too much to hurt. I'm not ready for a relationship…_

She left her hand to its own devices. It followed the path it knew well. _So well._ It moved gently, soothing down her skin. _You can't comfort me. _She told her hand._ I am too far gone._

Despite her protests, her hand's gentle stroking insisted. Her body responded; she could feel the tiny flame grow inside her. Her other hand moved up and roughly clutched a breast while the first slid under the elastic waistband on her pajama pants. She listened to herself groan at the touch on her chest, a contradiction of the soft scratching sensations on the curls of her delta.

The hand below danced on her lower lips. _Am I done yet? _She found herself thinking.

She groaned at the turn of events. _Fuck this shit._ She jammed into herself, hard. Sticky juices wrapped her hand as she caressed her inner ridges. Images flashed before her tightly closed eyes. Her old loves, her unrequited passions, all the people she had fallen in love with from a distance…Abbie. "Oh Abbie," she whispered.

She pretended to savor it, wishing desperately it wasn't her hand, wishing that relationships didn't scare her to death, wishing she was braver, wishing that she could be filled, wishing that she didn't have to do this, wishing that she felt the love that everyone else seemed to have.

She brought her hand from her breast all the way down to her first hand. Her fingertips pulled violent circles on her clit, needy. _Faster_. A picture of Abbie flashed in front of her. _Oh Abbie, Oh Abigail._ "Oh Abigail," she scratched; her throat dry.

She froze, her breathing paused and her head lolled to the side. It was a freefall. A freefall that landed her cruelly on her own bed, broken in a sticky, uncomfortable sweat and her hand trapped between her clenched legs.

What should have been an afterglow was instead a sinking depression. _I want her so much, selfish me. She deserves better. _

She pulled out of herself and gave a short mirthless laugh at the nature of her near dry fingers. Her deadened limbs dragged the comforter up to her neck. She was hot, but she didn't care, the empty feeling in her stomach seemed to swallow her whole.

_Why do I do this to myself?_ She asked again, exhausted. She curling into a ball as a tear fell down her cheek. _I'll be better tomorrow._ She consoled,_ I always am._

---------

Casey woke the next morning on autopilot and found herself at her desk before she realized she'd better start living in reality if she was going to be productive today.

Straightening up her desk she suddenly found the invitation that Abbie had sent her the day before. Her feelings heaved from happy memories of the lunch date to the numbing  
feeling in her stomach as she ran her fingertips along the edges of the note.

She had already resolved that it was just infatuation. It would pass. They all did. Casey sat heavily in her seat. _But that doesn't stop me from dreaming._

She watched as the card turned over and over in her hands. The folded corners of the paper dug into her fingertips. _Well, what do you want with me?_ She asked no one. _New York Hilton_ she read off the back of the note. _That must be where she is staying._ Not fully aware of what she was doing, she grabbed her personalized stationary and a pen.

_Abbie, _

_Thanks for lunch yesterday._

_How about coffee this afternoon?_

_Meet me at the Brewery on seventh at three if you're interested. _

She sealed it in an envelope, scrawling _Abigail Carmichael -Hilton _on the front. She placed it on her desk, what she was doing catching up with her. _You're crazy. She has much better things to do than hang out with you. Get to work._ She sighed deeply, _You won't send it. You never do._

"Maybe not," She whispered, defeated.

Later on that day, Casey stormed into the precinct, intent on reaming out Munch and Fin for completely destroying her case. She stopped short. The team was gathered, laughing gently as Abigail Carmichael moved her hands in emphasis to what she was saying. Olivia spotted the ADA and called her over.

"Casey, this is Abbie Camichael, one of our old ADAs."

"Nice to meet you." Casey played along.

Abbie met her eyes. The redhead couldn't be sure exactly what went on in that moment when she found herself sucked hopelessly into those black orbs, but she felt like her legs had been swept out from underneath her. Casey resolved not to think about it and smiled wide.

She walked over to the group. "So, Ms Carmichael, how long are you in New York?" She smiled teasingly, considering she already knew the answer from yesterday.

Abbie pursed her lips, enjoying the underplay between the two of them. "A couple of days, just until the weekend. And call me Abbie."

"Well, why don't we all go out tonight?" Casey addressed the group. "We'll go celebrating."

Elliot looked at her skeptically, "What are we celebrating, exactly?"

The redhead shrugged, making it obvious that she was pulling reasons out of her ass, "The win on the Torino case that I haven't tried yet, but that I'm sure I'll win. Come on, are you telling me you're refusing the chance to go have a little fun?"

Munch and Fin raised their hands in protest. "No objections here!"

Olivia hooked a thumb into her belt loop. "I'm game."

Elliot smiled. "Me too."

They all looked at Abbie, who smiled, _God that magnificent smile_, "I'll be there," she said.

It was a successful reunion of old and new. The group exchanged stories, drinking and having a grand time. Elliot had ducked out early citing it was his day with the kids tomorrow.  
Munch and Fin were declaring that they had had enough, saying that if they didn't leave soon, their 'superhero detective powers' wouldn't work the next day.

Olivia looked at her watch. "It is getting late. I should be going too. Abbie, do you want to share a cab?"

In the pause, Casey, slightly uninhibited by the alcohol cut in, "She's closer to my apartment, I'll go with her."

Olivia looked from one ADA to the other, "Are you sure?"

Abbie nodded. "Sure, she's right, and it's not a problem at all. Get out of here, Benson, go get some sleep."

"Alright, you come and see us again before you leave for Detroit."

"I will."

And quite suddenly, Casey found herself alone, save Abbie, the object of her most inappropriate thoughts. The opportunity seemed perfect, almost too perfect. So it made sense that the redhead found herself completely tongue-tied.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon! Review!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Tsk tsk, reviews are down...spread the love people!

* * *

All was awkward for a few minutes. Casey downed her drink and nursed the empty glass. She forced herself to look up. Huge black eyes looked passively back at her. The redhead swallowed hard against the alcohol as she observed the small smile that played on thin lips. 

"So…"

"So…"

They had started at the same time and they both stopped abruptly.

"Go ahead," Abbie encouraged.

"Well, it was nothing really…do you miss New York?"

Abbie gave a small smile and nodded. "I do. Detroit's nice and all, but I'm a New Yorker, through and through."

"Do you ever think of moving back?"

The brunette shrugged. "I love my job, there is no reason to come back."

It was Casey's turn to nod. "I know exactly what you mean." But the Detroit ADA's look was not lost on the redhead. It was a twinge of sadness that penetrated the steel exterior. Perhaps she is hiding. After seeing them together, there is no doubt that she liked Olivia…perhaps she even loved her. Olivia obviously rejected her at some point. _I wish I just had the courage to say something to her. Just as well, she isn't interested anyway._

"But," the Detroit ADA continued, "I'm glad I stopped by for a visit."

"I told you the squad would be happy to see you…" Casey trailed off as she looked past the brunette.

Abbie noticed the odd look on her companion's face and followed the stare.

A sleazy looking man in a business suit held up his glass of scotch in a toast toward their table. He winked at the two women. Even his wink was cocky. He motioned to the bartender and then motioned to the two ADAs. He clinked glasses with his buddies and downed his scotch. Then he grabbed the two drinks the bartender had placed in front of him and started walking towards the ADAs.

Casey raised her eyebrow at Abbie, who just shrugged. The man gave a toothy grin as he addressed them. "Ladies."

The two women nodded to him politely. He sipped from one drink and placed the other in front of Casey. "It looked like you needed a refill. Hope you like rum and coke." He said as he leaned onto the table toward the redhead.

Casey fought back a gag. This guy was already on her nerves, not to mention, way too far into her personal bubble. "Thanks." She managed slowly; painfully aware that this sleezeball was either too cheap or too clueless to buy a drink for _both _ women at the table.

"Eric Brandon. What's your name?"

The redhead glanced at Abbie before responding. "Casey."

"Casey," he repeated slowly. "So, my buddies and I have a question. Is it true redheads have more fun?"

_Oh no, he didn't just use that line._ Casey raised her eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Well…" He started.

"It was a rhetorical question," Casey cut him off. "Thanks for the drink, see ya never."

"Aw," he pleaded with a devious smile. "Don't be like that." He scooted closer to her. Any closer he would have been on her lap.

The redhead looked at Abbie with desperation in her eyes.

The Detroit ADA put her hand in the middle of the table. "I think you should just tell him."

Casey narrowed her eyes in question and the man was suddenly curious. "Tell me what?" he demanded.

The brunette stood and came around the table, she wrapped one arm around the back of the chair and placed her other hand on Casey's stomach. "My wife and I are expecting our first child in six months."

The redhead whipped around to face her shorter companion, her eyes wide. The man choked in surprise and coughed.

Abbie continued happily. "I know you didn't want me to say anything, darling, but I'm just bursting to tell everyone. You are going to be such a great mother."

She paused for a moment, to let it all sink in, before turning the hand on Casey's stomach over, asking for the redhead's right hand, "Now, I can tell you are getting tired, shall we?"

Abbie pulled the still stunned Casey out of her seat. "Let's go home," she finished.

Before Casey could stop reeling from the first event, another one sent her floating to the moon. Abbie leaned in and kissed her.

Soft lips yielded into each other. Electricity sparked. And it only lasted for a moment.

Casey was moving. Abbie was guiding her to the door.

The brunette looked back smiling. "Nice to meet you, Eric."

---------

_Abigail just kissed me. One foot in front of the other. Oh my God it was amazing. What am I going to do? Yellow…cab…seat…Pull yourself together._

Casey put her hand to her lips and turned to Abbie. The older woman was oblivious. "Man, that guy was a jerk." She finally noticed Casey's odd expression. "What?" she asked.

Later, Casey would have no recollection of what was going through her head at the time. All the same, her hand reached up to cup the brunette's face. Their lips met again, soft, but with a bit more urgency.

Casey pulled back quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know you were just acting, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I just…" She babbled until two long fingers laid themselves gently on her lips.

Abbie smiled wide and grabbed a hold of Casey's hand. _Oh, God, that smile_. "It's ok," she said, continuing more to herself than to Casey. "You too, huh? I thought so, I'm glad I was right." She glanced out the window and saw they were coming up on the Hilton. "Come on." The brunette urged, getting out of the cab.

They were silent until they were inside the hotel room. Casey stood near the wall just next to the door. Abbie shrugged off her coat and laid it on the bureau. Then she moved to her companion with a cheshire cat smile. She allowed her long nails to caress the redhead's cheekbone before pulling her into a long leisurely kiss.

Abbie's hands started to roam and she slid Casey's suit jacket off her shoulders. It fell into a crumpled heap at the taller woman's feet. Casey leaned back and hit the wall with a thud. Abbie used it to her advantage and pressed that taller woman into the wall with her kiss.

It was feverish. Casey ran her fingers through long dark hair and Abbie's pelvis found a grinding spot on the taller woman's hips. The kiss raged and one would have thought there were more than four hands moving in the scuffle. Breathing was labored and it seemed that someone had turned on the heat in the middle of a sauna.

Suddenly, Casey moved, the shorter woman turned and the two women switched positions. The redhead escaped her companion's grasp, eyes wide in fear. Casey spun away, covering her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

The Detroit ADA was genuinely confused. She backpedaled in her head, all the signs were there… no, it defiantly wasn't anything she did wrong. Then what _was_ wrong?

Abbie took a step closer but Casey retreated. "Are you alright, Case?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yes…no…yes," Casey stumbled over the words. "I…oh God." The redhead sat heavily on the bed, head in her hands.

The brunette took a deep breath, reeling from the change in atmosphere and leaned against the wall, arms folded and looking away from her companion. "I'm not that bad of a kisser," she mumbled.

"Abbie, it's not you." Casey let out a loaded breath, "It's defiantly not you." She whispered, more to herself than to Abigail.

The Detroit ADA dropped her hands in exasperation. "Then what, Casey?"

"It's…it's me."

In the pause, the brunette allowed a small smile to play on her lips, "Casey…have you ever been with a woman?"

The redhead looked up and gave a small laugh. "Not for a long time…but…"

"Casey, I'm not a mind reader." The brunette walked over and knelt in front of the near crying woman. "You've got to tell me."

"I'm…I'm not worth it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The voice was surprised, but soothing.

"I'm not worth you. I'm…fake…I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not good at anything. I'm not pretty, I'm not a good companion. I'm…nothing…"

"Whoa, whoa, stop, sweetie." Abbie fought back a laugh. "Please, forgive me, but where I'm sitting, nothing you're saying makes any sense." She reached up and pried Casey's hands from her face. "Casey."

"I'm sorry. Usually I can get through it. Usually I can do this whole one night stand thing…"

Abbie's lips twitched. "What makes you think this is a one night stand thing?"

Casey weakly rolled her eyes. "You're going back to Detroit. You probably have someone. Someone much better than me. You're used to a girl like…well, more exotic than me." _Maybe someone like Olivia._

"Well," the brunette started calmly. "I don't know about you, but I don't do one night stands. I'm attracted to you too."

"Liar," Casey shot out.

"I think I'd know if I was attracted to someone, Counselor," Abbie shot back.

"No one thinks I'm attractive."

The brunette's voice became soft again, "Casey, how could you think like this? Who hurt you so badly?"

Casey shook her head and looked away.

When it became clear that Casey was not going to answer, Abbie dropped the taller woman's hands and stood.

"If you believe me or not…I think you are gorgeous."

The desperate woman looked up. "I…I want to believe you."

"I can't believe you don't…but no matter." The shorter woman ruffled through her coat and pulled out her cell phone. "It's nearly one in the morning. I'm guessing you should get home."

Casey nodded slowly. Abbie grabbed their coats and opened the door. They both moved like ghosts down to the lobby, Casey followed the brunette without a sound and without an expression on her face.

Abigail hailed a cab. She opened the door for Casey and threw the redhead's coat in after her. Then she leaned in the front passenger window, addressing the cab driver. "Make sure she gets home ok." She handed him a large tip and gave him the address.

Casey found herself standing inside her apartment. She stood there for a long time, unmoving and unfocused.

Suddenly, she picked up a glass vase a flung it at the wall. It smashed with a terminal chime followed by a tinkling of shards on the floor. _Fuck. Fuck!_ Casey found herself kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands.

* * *

Things are getting interesting! Review! Tell me what you think! I love constructive crit and praise.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

To JazzyJ, I just wanted to explain the reason Casey seems so OOC. some other readers are probably wondering as well. Personally, I think she is a very fragile character. Whenever something unexpected comes up she kinda freezes, and in closeups of her face, her eyes are so expressive, like she's just about to break, all the time. Also, she only talks about past loves and they all hold this heavy regret for her. This is just my interpretation of what's really going on in her head, and an idea of why. Fiction of course, but I really wanted all you guys to understand my logic. Thanks for the review!

Oh, I forgot to mention at the beginning, I know that Casey's hair is blonde in the series at this point, but I really liked it red, so...artistic license.

* * *

Abigail sat in the hotel bar, nursing a red wine. She wondered if Casey got home alright. _I probably should have called._ She told herself. _No…no need to initiate another awkward conversation. I think I did the right thing. Damn, I wonder what happened to her._ Abbie bit her lip, wishing that she could have done more, that Casey had opened up to her, wishing that she didn't feel like she had just crashed into a wall. She couldn't muster up the nerve to be mad at Casey, nor at herself. She went over the body language again and again in her head. _I _didn't _read the signs wrong. There was defiantly something there. Oy, women are complicated. Maybe I should go back to men._ The brunette chuckled despite herself. 

She glanced at the clock _4:26._ She was meeting Jack McCoy at five for some more reminiscing. He set up reservations at Cianci's. It was at times like this she wondered why she came back to the city. True she was a native and loved New York passionately, but there was nothing here for her now, not a job, not…anyone. Abigail sighed and downed the last dredges of her wine. _Someday, Abbie, someday you'll find her. _ She answered herself _When the hell is someday going to get here?_

-------------

Abigail spotted them across the room. Jack McCoy held the door open for a blonde girl in a grey business suit. Abbie held up her hand, waving them over.

Jack greeted her warmly. "Abigail." He took her hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Well, Jack, very well." Abbie looked past her former boss expectantly.

McCoy filled in easily, "Serena, this is Abigail Carmichael. Abbie, this is the woman who took your job, Serena Southeryn."

The blonde rolled her light eyes, "Thanks, Jack. You have no social skills, you know that?"

"I'm glad that most juries disagree with you." He shot back, "So, Abigail, can I get you a drink?"

"Chardonnay."

"Serena?"

"Uh, same, please."

"Coming right up." And with that he walked away.

Serena slid into the booth across from the brunette. Abigail started, "Well, Jack didn't change."

"Well, it's good to know that he was always like that and it wasn't just me."

The older woman saw the uncomfortable shift in her companion and smiled, "What did he do?" She asked.

Serena rolled her eyes, "He hit on me…repeatedly."

Abbie chuckled, "Nope, Jack hasn't changed at all. Let me guess, you play for the other team."

The blonde's eyes snapped to meet the older woman's, "How did you know that?"

"Well, two reasons, one: it takes one to know one; and two: Jack has a special knack for picking out the lesbians." Abbie smiled.

Serena nodded, amused, as Jack returned with their drinks.

"So Abs, you like it in Detroit?"

Abigail fought to not roll her eyes at the repeated question, "It's alright. I miss New York."

Conversation flowed smoothly, talking about past cases and particularly ornery judges and prosecutors.

Abbie took the chance to slip in a question, "So, do either of you know the new sex crimes ADA? Her name's Casey Novak."

Serena frowned and shook her head in the negative. Jack took the question. "Yes, I remember her. She used to be in homicide. Good prosecutor…didn't socialize much though."

"A loner?" Abbie filled in.

"Something like that. Why?"

"Instinct. I met her a few days ago and something is bugging me about her. She doesn't seem to have the confidence for a prosecutor."

Jack shrugged flippantly, "Well, some people surprise you. Why? You jealous, Abs?"

Abbie forced a polite smile, "Maybe."

---------------

Casey had gotten up and moved on with her life, desperately forgetting her embarrassing escapade and burying herself in her work. Through her concentration, she registered her office phone ringing, "Novak, Sex Crimes." She answered.

"Case, we need you down here. We need a warrant." Olivia's voice was calm and practiced.

"Sure, I'll come take a look," was the automatic reply.

----------------

Ethan Kelly was sitting comfortably in the interrogation room, completely unperturbed that he was unceremoniously dragged out of his office and was being charged with the rape and murder of his girlfriend. The team had questioned him before and it was obvious he was a chauvinistic pig who would have been better off living in the Dark Ages.

Elliot leaned over the table, "Here's what I think happened: You come home from work, tired, and Maya's got the audacity to not have dinner ready. You get a little angry, but no matter, you're a forgiving guy. But then you found her bags. She was planning to leave you…and that just pissed you off."

Ethan flattened his lips to a thin line. Elliot leaned on him harder. "She had no right to disrespect you like that. You had to teach her a lesson." The detective's voice lowered to a dangerous timber. "You took her. You put her back in her place. But she fought didn't she? So you beat her. You beat her to a bloody pulp."

The perp's eyes glistened in happiness. "Prove it."

Suddenly, Olivia walked in to the interrogation room with a decidedly satisfied smirk. She tossed the file she was holding onto the table.

"We found your skin under her fingernails. We also found the clothes you tried to dump, covered in her blood. You don't clean up after yourself well, Ethan."

Elliot smirked, "Looks like you're under arrest."

The murderer was defiant, "They'll never convict me."

Olivia couldn't help herself, "You keep telling yourself that."

Ethan smiled at her, "You would have been a fun spirit to break."

"I'd like to see you try when you get out in eighty years."

Ethan Keller lunged at Olivia, whose quick reflexes saved her from being hit. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, "You bitch! I'll make you pay for this! I'll kill you! I'll kill you like I killed that bitch Maya!"

Elliot and Olivia wrestled him to the ground and into cuffs. Elliot pulled him up and escorted the squirming bundle out of the room. Olivia added rather happily, "And add assaulting a police officer to your rap sheet, Keller."

Casey was standing behind the mirror and turned to watch him pass.

Ethan jerked toward the ADA, causing her to visibly flinch. He fixated on her, dark green eyes steady and feral, "I'll be back for you too, whore."

Olivia watched as Casey froze. The redhead's eyes stared down her attacker as Elliot pushed him past. However, Casey didn't relax once the threat was gone. She stayed petrified in place. Olivia walked over.

"Case, are you alright?" The detective asked soothingly. After a moment of silence, she repeated, "Casey?"

Casey snapped out of her reverie, but something was clearly wrong. The redhead wandered away, mumbling something about being fine and going to the crib. Olivia looked after her friend, but decided to give her a moment before checking up on her.

When the detective walked up the stairs to the crib, she clearly heard muffled crying. Cautiously, she entered, "Case?"

The distraught woman was sitting on a bed with her head in her hands. She was shaking, trying to control her sobbing. Olivia sat next to her best friend and embraced her, laying the taller woman's head on her chest and cradling her body. "Shhhhh….it's going to be ok, Casey. I've got you. Everything will be fine."

Ten long minutes passed before Casey was calm enough to extract herself from the comforting hug. "I'm sorry." She immediately apologized.

Olivia wasn't going to be deterred, "Casey, what happened down there?"

Casey bit her lip and gripped the edge of the bed with both hands. She took a deep breath and stared resolutely at the ground as she spoke. "Five years ago, I met the woman of my dreams. She was exotic, brilliant, gorgeous…everything I could ever want. We started dating and suddenly…about six months later, she changed. She was condescending, cruel; nothing I ever did was good enough. I didn't wear the right clothes; I didn't hang out with the right people."

Casey glanced up, meeting her friend's eyes. "I was a textbook case of abuse."

Her eyes fell again as she continued, "One day I finally told her it was over. She hit the roof. Then she hit me. A neighbor heard my screams and called the police. I was bleeding internally when I got to the hospital. I have a three inch scar from the surgery."

She paused for a moment, fiddling with the corner of the sheet before continuing. "At the trial, when she was convicted…as they dragged her out of the court room she threatened me. She said it was only twelve years and I couldn't survive without her. She said she'd be back for me."

The points slowly connected as Olivia integrating this new information into her mental picture of Casey Novak. But before she could say anything, her best friend's fright turned to anger.

Casey slammed her hand on the bed, "Damn it! Damn it! You ruined my life!" She bit to the otherwise empty room. "I hate you! I can't move on! I can't have a relationship! I'm such a fuck up. I'm so damaged." Her last statement came out a mere whisper. "No one could want me. She made it so no one could want me."

Olivia heard enough. She grabbed a hold of Casey's shoulders and turned her so the two women were facing. The brunette spoke sternly, "Casey Novak, you are not allowed to talk about yourself like that. You are a wonderful, beautiful, amazing person and anyone would be lucky to have you by their side. Do you understand me?

Casey weakly rolled her eyes, "Easier said than done. Look, I'm not stupid. I know I shouldn't feel like this but I do. I can't help it. And I hate it. Frankly I am so afraid now; I couldn't have a relationship if I tried."

Olivia gave a small smile, "You'll find her, Case. You are a gorgeous woman."

The words escaped before she could stop them, "You sound like Abbie."

"Abbie?" Olivia was intensely interested. "Did something happen between you two that I should know about?"

Caught and unable to lie to Olivia, she spilled. "Nothing happened. We kissed and went back to her hotel…but I freaked. I left before anything happened. I acted like such an idiot. She must think I'm crazy."

Olivia jumped on the defense, "I'm sure she doesn't. Now, I need to hear you say it. Say, 'I am a gorgeous woman.'"

Casey looked at her skeptically, but Olivia was firm, "No, I'm totally serious, you are not leaving this room until you say it."

The redhead gave a small smile, "I'm a gorgeous woman."

"Ok, now make me believe it."

"Olivia-!"

"Casey!"

Casey sighed, "I am a gorgeous woman."

"Again."

"I am a gorgeous woman."

"Again. "

"I am a gorgeous woman."

"Again."

"Olivia, I said it! Leave me alone."

Olivia sighed. "It hurts me when I know you don't believe it yet. But you will. I promise you will."

Casey stared into Olivia's dark brown eyes, hoping Olivia could make good on her promise.

-------------

Abgial had her suitcase opened on the bed, packing her clothes for the short plane ride home. Her phone announced a caller from somewhere under a pile of shirts. She dug it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Abs, it's Liv. Are you busy right now?"

"No, not really, why?"

"I'd like to meet you for a drink or something. I've got to talk to you before you leave."

"Sure. How about the Hilton bar?"

"I'll be there in fifteen."

"Ok."

* * *

Gah! Even I'm excited, and I wrote it! So what's on your mind?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, you all are being mean with this whole- not reviewing thing. It's driving me crazy cuz i don't know what you're thinking. Anyway...enjoy. And Review!

* * *

Abbie was waiting when Olivia entered the bar. The detective sat across from her old friend and sighed, clearly unsure of how to begin.

"Liv, what is it? What's this about?"

"It's about Casey."

Abbie looked slightly shocked, but Olivia continued, "Casey and I are close. I basically know what happened between you two. She told me she freaked out on you."

Realization dawned on Abigail, "You know why, don't you? What happened to her?"

Olivia studied the concerned face in front of her. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you. She's hurt, Abs. She's been hurting for a long time. I don't even think you want to be involved. After all, you are going back to Detroit tomorrow." She said all this very fast, wondering if she was making any sense at all. Protecting both friends at once was turning out to be harder than she first thought.

Abigail's eyes and voice were steady, "Look, Olivia. I like Casey. I know it's fast and it sounds too good to be true. But, I like Casey a lot. I don't want a one night thing from her. I told her that at the beginning."

Olivia nodded tentatively, "I just wanted to try and explain to you that it wasn't your fault. I hope you can forgive Casey at some point."

Abbie smiled, "Olivia, I already have…permission to go after your best friend."

Olivia grinned in relief.

-------------

_It's almost 6. It's almost 6. I want to go home._ Casey chanted silently as she watched the minutes tick by. At five of, she gave up working and started packing her things to go.

A knock on her office door made her pause, leaning over her briefcase with a stack of files. _Please be quick. I've had enough happen for one week. _

"Come in."

Casey looked up and felt all the blood drain from her body. There, standing in the dark wood door frame was the woman of her recent dreams, fantasies and despairs. Abigail Carmichael in a chocolate brown business suit and a long tan trench coat; her long black hair that delicately curled on her lapel, stood placidly as Casey forgot how to breathe.

"Hi."

Casey swallowed and awkwardly stuffed the papers in her attaché, "Um, hi, I, uh…." She stopped and straightened up, meeting Abbie's eyes, "I didn't expect to see you again."

Abigail took a step into the office, "Well, you do owe me a meal."

Casey managed a small smile and the brunette took it as an invitation to move closer. She laid her hands gently on the redhead's forearms. Their eyes met and Abbie spoke first, her voice sincere, "Would you have dinner with me?"

Casey only nodded slowly.

-------------

Abbie led them to a small bistro where they found a corner table. They were waited on immediately. They sat in silence, both unsure of what to say. The waitress returned with coffee for the both of them. Abigail played with the rim of her coffee cup as Olivia's words echoed in her head, _tread carefully, she is so fragile._

The Detriot ADA made small talk as the waitress brought their meal. "I saw on the news you won the Jonson case. Congratulations."

Casey smiled briefly, "Thanks. The DA's office was anxious for a win."

Abbie watched as Casey poked around her food, not eating and Abbie suddenly realized she wasn't really hungry either. She gave up and put her fork down.

"You know," Abbie started slowly, "I'd never blame you for what happened last night. I know something in your past made you act the way you did, but Casey..." She reached over and gently placed a manicured hand on her companion's. "I want to help you…as a friend if nothing else. I want you to be able to trust me…the way you trust Olivia."

At Casey's shocked expression, Abbie realized her mistake, "No, no…Olivia, she didn't tell me anything. She called me…met me for a drink. She told me that you had been hurt. Case…I just want to be let in. Please."

Casey looked around nervously, "Can we go somewhere?"

Abbie understood, "Is my hotel room alright?"

The redhead nodded.

-------------

Casey looked around the now familiar hotel room. Abbie shrugged off her trench coat and laid it on the bureau. Flashbacks from her embarrassing escapade made Casey turn and lay a hand on the door frame. She took a deep breath _This is all or nothing, Case. You can do it._

With a long sigh Casey turned around and sat on the bed. Abigail sat next to her, careful to leave a small space in between them.

"Her name was Celia. I thought I loved her more than life itself. She…" Tears threatened to well up as Casey continued, "She hit me. At first it was in a drunken rage. I forgave her immediately. I don't know how it happened. Suddenly I was the victim. She used to…" Casey's voice choked in her throat, but she forced it out. "She used to stare at me. Tell me I was worthless, that I was ugly…that no one could want me. Nothing. She always called me a nothing. I had nothing to offer, not one good thing to give. After a beating…she'd tell me that she had taken pity on me and was with me because no one else would. Her voice is still in my head…every time I look in a mirror."

"Casey, no." Abbie whispered as she closed the gap between them. She grabbed Casey's hand. The redhead looked up and their eyes locked. Casey continued.

"The day I left was the day she put me in the hospital. I was in critical care for three days. I was malnourished and dehydrated. I had stopped eating because she always said I was too fat to be a real woman. I stopped drinking because I didn't want to have an accident when she smacked me around…that was the worst."

Tears fell unhindered from Casey's cheeks. Abbie reached up and gently wiped them away.

"Casey, I am so sorry."

Casey let out a loaded breath. "I've never told anyone about Celia. Now I've told two people in one day…so now you know."

They sat in silence. Abbie didn't dare look away as Casey's hazel eyes stared back.

Casey leaned forward, taking the initiative for the first time _In forever._ Their lips met with the softest of touches. Casey felt herself melt as skin yielded to skin.

Abigail pulled back and looked into lidded eyes, her voice came out a whisper, "I can't do this to you."

Casey's eyes widened to saucers.

"Casey, I can't do this. I won't take advantage of you. You have so far to heal." She reached up and cupped the side of Casey's head. "I'm not going to be a mistake." Abbie made to stand up but Casey suddenly clutched at her arm.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I…I…please don't go."

"Casey…"

Her voice cracked against the tears, "Abigail, I've been alone for so long. I've wished every night that I was stronger, that I was good enough, that I was someone worth loving. I've waited too long to let you go…please.

"I…"

"Please…give me a second chance."

Abbie swallowed, "I couldn't stand to hurt you."

Casey slowly leaned forward again her voice a warm whisper in Abbie's ear, "Abigail, I need you. I want you. I want you to love me. Make me beautiful again. Make me weightless. Make me melt into you. I need you, Abigail, please."

The brunette trembled inside from the hot breath on her skin. Casey retreated a little and Abbie used the space to cup both sides of the redhead's face. "You will tell me to stop if you need to?"

Casey gave a small smile, "I won't need to. I trust you."

Abigail leaned forward. The kisses were slow and passionate. Hands moved deliberately and the light touches made Casey's skin tingle.

The shorter woman's fingers nimbly undid the buttons of Casey's suit jacket. Slipping it off, Abbie discovered a long sleeve silk shirt. She ran her hands up and down the fabric. Casey's breath became ragged and her eyes fluttered closed.

The brunette gently pushed Casey further onto the bed. Holding her head, she lowered her lover down onto the bedspread. Straightening up, Abbie removed her own jacket and dropped it on the floor. She crawled up beside Casey.

Casey wrapped her long arms around the brunette. As their tongues explored each other, Casey's grip became more and more needy. She worked Abbie's shirt out of the dress pants. Her hands shook as she released one button after another.

Abbie left her lover's mouth and left a trail of kisses down Casey's neck. As her hands unbuttoned the silk shirt, she kissed the bits of newly exposed skin. When she finally freed the shirt from the suit pants, both women pulled away to rid themselves of their tops.

Abigail reached down and slowly took off Casey's heels, one by one. She stroked the tops of her feet before running her hand up the inside of the taller woman's leg.

Casey shivered in pleasure as Abbie tugged at the button at the top of her pants.

Unable to stop herself, Casey pushed both her pants and underwear down her legs and kicked them off.

Abbie chuckled, "Let me catch up with you." She slipped out of her own pants and kicked off her shoes. As she ascended again, her hand ran along the outside of the pale toned leg. Casey whimpered as Abbie reached under the small of her back. She arched away from the touch and hot tears fell from her eyes.

Abbie looked up the pale expanse of skin to the broken woman's face. _I trust you._ The words made her breath catch in her throat. Abigail understood her vital and sacred position…and she would be damned if she was going to let Casey down.

Abigail moved upwards and braced herself up on her elbow next to the redhead; her hand moved to cup the back of Casey's head and her other hand wiped away tears. "I can stop."

They locked eyes for a moment. Casey grabbed the hand on her face and kissed the palm. Abbie watched fascinated as Casey slowly caressed the brunette's whole hand with her lips. Then she place Abbie's hand on her thigh and stared directly into the dark eyes that she had fallen for. "I need you to love me."

Abbie's hand gently slid up and down the inside of Casey's thighs. The redhead squirmed as her muscle spasms betrayed her pleasure. Next Abigail moved her hand over her lover's center. She felt the soft fuzz under her fingertips. She leaned forward and kissed Casey's forehead, "You are so beautiful."

Casey looked up, the frightened doubt clear in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Abbie repeated as her hand stroked the outside of Casey's center unhurriedly. She left her own insecurities behind and she focused completely on Casey's eyes. "You are a strong and amazing woman. You are worth _everything_." Abigail leaned closer and touched her cheek to Casey's. Her voice lowered to a gentle whisper directly in her lover's ear. "Listen to my voice. This is the voice of someone that cares about you. Someone that would do anything for you."

Casey quivered underneath Abbie, her tears fell unhindered from her eyes. She clamped a hand over her own mouth to stifle the sobs. A thin sheet of sweat broke out over her.

"You are beautiful. You are an amazing, strong woman, Casey."

Abbie's fingers slipped through the outer shell and Casey bucked against them. The digits stroked the slippery opening with a gentle patience. After long moments, one finger dipped inside, becoming saturated with the thick juices.

Casey was lost. She left her body behind and the sensations overtook her. Abbie finally entered her. The two fingers filled her and stroked against her inner ridges. As the vibrations build inside of her, Casey let go. She let go and transcended herself. She felt her walls dissolve into rubble and she remembered the woman she was before Celia: the strong, the confident, _the woman_. It coursed through her veins and she arched into its power, claiming it for herself once again.

The orgasm came long and fulfilling. Casey landed safely cradled in a beautiful brunette's arms. Casey opened her eyes and stared at the soft face above her. "Abigail." She whispered.

"I'm here."

Abigail looked down on a changed woman. The victim was gone; in its place was heavy lidded seductive temptress. The look in her eyes was decidedly feral and the afterglow positively beamed a deep feminine light.

Casey let out a slow breath as Abbie pulled out of her. The redhead reached up and pulled her lover into a searing kiss.

_My God she can kiss._ Abigail thought and she suddenly found herself on the bottom. Casey pressed her weight firmly on the body beneath her. She pushed Abbie's arms above her head and ran her hands slowly down the olive limbs, her short nails tingled the brunette's skin.

Abbie raised her hips against the weight on her, desperate for some release.

Casey shifted, moving down to a sensitive protruding collarbone, placing a trail of kisses across the bone and along the yielding flesh of Abigail's breast. It quickly became apparent that the remaining bra was hindering the redhead's progress. Abbie reached behind and rid herself of the offending item. Casey breathed deep at the sight and began caressing up the creamy mounds. Then she grabbed them both in a slow full breast massage as she recaptured the full dark lips with her own.

Abigail shook with the stimulation and the marvelous lack of oxygen. Gasping, the brunette broke the kiss with a whispering plea, "Casey…please…"

Casey's hands slid down her lover's sides, memorizing, feeling the supple curves. The redhead followed her fingers and traveled downward. She inhaled the scent of her companion. "You smell amazing."

"Glad you like it." Abbie panted. "But if you don't get inside me soon…"

"You'll what?" Casey challenged, her fingers ran up and down the responsive opening. Abigail convulsed and moaned instead of answering.

Casey smiled as her fingers danced on the slick pink skin. She leaned forward and flicked her tongue on the sensitive nub.

Abbie bucked and jerked as her body left her control. Her hands stretched out to grab handfuls of bedding.

Casey entered her with deadly accuracy. Abigail orgasmed immediately as Casey took her, filled her and loved her. The redhead plunged into her until Abbie stilled. She pulled out and proceeded to clean the swollen skin with her tongue.

The brunette shuddered with the strength of the aftershocks as Casey's tongue intermittently passed over her clit. Abbie shivered as Casey licked her way back to her lips.

Abigail kissed the peach sticky lips chastely at first. It quickly turned into a heated lip lock session that continued long into the morning hours.

* * *

YAY smut! But all is not perfect in Abbie Casey land...there is still one more chapter...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter! It's a bit short, but it wraps things up nicely. Enjoy. And please review.

* * *

Casey shifted and wondered why her back was so cold while her front was pleasantly warm. She opened her eyes. Memories flooded back as she took in the hotel room. She was cuddled against the svelte naked body of Abigail Carmichael. 

Abbie opened her eyes to meet hazel ones looking up at her. "Hi." She reached up and pushed a strain of red hair out of her lover's face.

"Hi." After a pause, "You're leaving today."

Abbie sighed shallowly, "Yeah, I am."

They lay there for a few more moments before Abigail slowly extracted herself from the embrace and pulled herself and Casey to the bathroom. She ran a hot shower and they both stepped in. Nothing was said until Casey had pulled on her clothes from yesterday and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Abbie asked.

Casey turned back, her voice a cold shield, "You're leaving. I mean…I knew it couldn't last. I didn't want to make things difficult. So I was just going to go so you could go back to whoever you have in Detroit." She turned to leave again.

Abigail scrambled off the bed and grabbed the redhead's forearm, "Casey…what? There isn't…" she trailed off. She exhaled desperately, "Casey. Please stay."

Casey shook Abbie's hand off her arm, "It's better for the both of us." She almost made it out before Abigail whispered in a cracked voice.

"Maybe you're better at one night stands than you think."

Casey froze for just a moment. Then she disappeared down the hallway.

Abbie stood, stunned. Her knees felt weak and she slid to the floor. She allowed herself a few choked sobs.

----------

A short while later, Casey jumped as her cell phone rang in her pocket. She fumbled to answer it, "Hello?"

"Casey, what's wrong?" Olivia recognized the uneasiness in her friend's voice.

"Nothing. What's going on?"

"Where are you?"

"Um…" Casey looked around, "fifth and eighth."

"I'm coming to get you. Don't move." And with that she hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, Casey sat in the passenger seat of Olivia's car. They sat in silence for a while until Olivia spoke, "Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Olivia."

Olivia smirked, "Well, I am a detective, so let's look at the evidence, shall we? We go to the batting cages every Friday night and last night you were nowhere to be found. I just picked you up three blocks from the Hilton and you were wearing that suit yesterday. How am I doing?"

Casey leaned forward and broke. She sobbed into her cupped hands. Olivia pulled over and gathered the crying woman in her arms. "Casey, tell me what happened."

"I-it was wonderful." The redhead hiccupped. "I think I love her, Olivia." Casey broke out of the embrace and wiped her eyes. "But I can't love her. It doesn't work like that. She's going to Detroit and that's it."

Olivia tried not to broadly smile, "Why not? Why can't it work like that?"

Casey shook her head stubbornly, "No, no, love isn't a one night thing. Only bad things can come out of it. I'm just infatuated. It will pass."

"Casey, look at me." Olivia waited until the command was preformed. "Abigail is _not_ Celia. She will never be like Celia in anyway. And I have it on good authority that Abbie thinks she loves you too."

Casey looked away then looked back at Olivia's coffee eyes. Olivia suddenly sat straight in her seat and turned her blinker on. "I'm taking you to the airport."

------------

Abigail walked into the airport dragging her wheeled carry on. She got her boarding pass and walked towards security. Before she could even get on the escalator she saw her. In a slightly rumpled business suit, Casey Novak stood, playing with her fingertips.

Their eyes met and they stared for a long moment before Abbie moved closer. "How…"

"Olivia." Casey filled in.

Abigail nodded slowly. "I didn't expect to see you again."

Casey bit her lip nervously. She was sure at some point she had a whole speech for this moment, but now it all escaped her. She stepped closer and forced herself to look into her once lover's eyes. "What if I love you?" Tears threatened as the redhead trembled.

Abigail moved even closer and grabbed Casey's hands. "What if I love you back?"

Casey took a ragged breath and tears spilled once again. The shorter woman pulled her into a tight, comforting hug.

As they broke apart, the brunette looked up the escalator at her destination. Casey noticed and whispered, "What are we going to do?"

Abigail smiled and touched Casey's cheek, "I'll come back for you. I promise."

And for once, the pledge never made Casey feel more loved in her life.

* * *

Sigh. I really like this story. Sniff. It's adorable isn't it? Ok, so you all have to tell me if I should work on a sequel. Review!  



End file.
